Dumby l'Enchanteur
by Thuban Leonis
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment se passait le départ en vacances des professeurs à Poudlard ? Suivez Minerva...


Titre : Dumby L'Enchanteur

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas les miens mais ceux de JKR et à l'oncle Walt.

Genre : Humour

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : K

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin. Les élèves d'une célèbre école de sorcellerie, désertaient les lieux retournant chez eux pour les grandes vacances qui s'annonçaient très ensoleillées. Les derniers retardataires grimpaient dans les calèches qui les emmèneraient vers la gare de Pré Au Lard sous le regard acéré du concierge.

Les couloirs de Poudlard inhabituellement silencieux, étaient éclairés par les rayons du soleil et l'on pouvait distinguer des volutes de poussières dorées dansant devant les fenêtres. Au deuxième étage, des bruits de pas rapides résonnaient contre les murs créant un écho.

Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de Griffondor, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Héroïne de guerre décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe depuis que Potter avait vaincu, se dirigeait vers les appartements de son vieil ami et directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore.

Deux mois de repos mérité s'offraient à elle et elle était heureuse car dans quelques heures, elle rentrerait au Manoir MacGonagall situé sur l'Ile de Skye. Huit semaines de calme et de sérénité, à s'occuper du jardin et de Hyacinthe, sa chatte angora, et surtout aucun adolescent turbulent et insolent. Mais avant de transplaner pour son petit coin de paradis et quitter cette école de fous, elle tenait à dire au revoir à Albus.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe « Tagada ». Depuis quelques mois le très respecté directeur de Poudlard, amateur connu de confiseries, avait une nouvelle lubie. Ayant testé toutes les sucreries du monde sorcier – oui j'ai bien dit toutes et sans une seule crise de foie ou un début de diabète ma bonne dame - des plus classiques au plus bizarres, en passant par celles aux gouts improbables, il s'attaquait aujourd'hui à celles moldues.

Les escaliers en spirale grimpés et arrêtée devant la porte du bureau dictatoriale, Minerva eut un moment d'hésitation. De la pièce lui parvenait les sons étouffés d'une musique et encore plus bizarre, il lui semblait entendre des gens chanter. Elle frappa quelques coups contre le battant et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, elle réitéra son geste. Toujours rien... Au bout de trois essais, excédée – après tout elle n'était pas une ancienne griffondor pour rien et la patience n'était pas la qualité première de la maison qu'elle dirigeait – elle actionna la poignée de la porte, la poussa pour se figer sur le seuil de la salle.

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, la très stricte directrice de la maison Griffondor était clouée par la surprise. Chose plus qu'étonnante car à soixante ans passés dont quarante d'enseignement à des élèves tous plus facétieux les uns que les autres – la palme revenant aux Maraudeurs, suivi de près par les jumeaux Weasley, et le Survivant et ses deux amis qui s'étaient donnés pour mission de transgresser l'ensemble des règles de l'école en un laps de temps le plus court possible – et deux participations à une guerre opposant la lumière au mage noir le plus cruel de ce siècle aka Lord Voldemort, elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre.

Sérieusement… Hallucinait-elle ?

Tous les objets de la pièce flottaient ou plutôt dansaient dans les airs, formant un gigantesque tourbillon dont le centre se trouvait être une petite sacoche en cuir posée aux pieds du vénérable directeur Albus Dumbledore. En arrivant au dessus de la besace, les objets magiques, les livres et autres bibelots personnels de son ami se réduisaient et se rangeaient dans le sac.

Quand au vieux directeur, il était perché sur un tabouret, dansant en rythme sur une musique qui émanait de la salle elle-même. Debout sur le petit siège, incroyablement agile pour ces cent ans passés, ses bras bougeaient tel un chef d'orchestre, sa baguette dans sa main droite, et il chantait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

« WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOK  
ABRACABRACABRANACK  
Et voilà, ainsi plus petits,  
Vous tiendrez tous dans mon sac.

HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM  
PRESTIDIGITORIOUM

ALICAFEZ BALAKAREZ MALAKAMEZ MERIPADEZ  
WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOUM…»

La chanson était reprise en cœur par les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs qui dansaient dans leur cadre.

Fumseck le phénix niché sur son perchoir en or et bois fut happé par le maelström et faillit être réduit et rangé à son tour dans le sac. Il s'envola à temps et se percha sur une armoire tout en poussant des cris indignés à l'encontre de son maître.

Toute à son occupation, Dumbledore ne vit pas son ami à plume le fusiller du regard de son coin, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence ébahie de Minerva. Il continuait à chanter joyeusement tout en dandinant de plus belle ses fesses.

« WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOK  
Ramassons le bric-à-brac  
Encore un instant ...  
Et les bagages seront faits

HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM  
PRESTIDIGITORIOUM  
HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM  
PRESTIDIGITORIOUM  
WOOO ! »

Sur cette dernière exclamation, la professeure de métamorphose suivit l'envol du directeur qui s'écrasa au sol les fers en l'air. Lorsque le dernier objet se retrouva dans le sac, le tabouret supportant Albus vola à son tour jusqu'à la sacoche pour si ranger projetant le directeur au sol d'où le cri de surprise.

Moitié gloussant, moitié jurant, Albus se débâtait avec sa cape emmêlée autour de lui. Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas dire quelque chose de déplacé et attendit que son collègue arrête de faire le pitre. Lorsqu'enfin, il émergea des tissus et se releva, il remarqua la présence de McGonagall.

« Oh Minerva ! Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer, déclara-t-il joyeux. Vous ne m'en voudrezpas de ne pas vous proposer du thé ou des bonbons au citron mais je viens juste de finir mes bagages.

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin Albus, quel est ce cirque ? craqua-t-elle.

- Oh ! Juste une nouvelle façon originale de faire des bagages. Intéressant n'est-il pas ?

Seul un silence pincé lui répondit. Ne tenant compte de l'air de la femme, Dumbledore continua :

« Durant les dernières vacances, je suis allé faire un petit tour chez les moldus. Et je suis tombé sur un établissement très intéressant : Un cinéma, expliqua-t-il. Une sorte de salle où l'on projette en grand format nos photos sorcières. Sauf qu'il y a du son et que cela raconte une histoire. Cela s'appelle des films. On y faisait une grande rétrospective sur un certain Walt Disney connu pour ses films d'animation.

- Et ?

- Et bien, un de ses films retraçait la vie de Merlin. Et c'est dans ce dessin… comment disent-ils déjà, réfléchit le vieil homme. Ah oui, ce dessin animé que j'ai appris cette formule magique.

- Les moldus connaissent des formules magiques ! s'affola Minerva.

- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Cette formule est crée de toute pièce.

- Mais les objets ? demanda avec incompréhension la directrice adjointe.

- Un simple sortilège de lévitation informulé allié à un « reducto » et quelques sorts d'allégresse pour faire danser tout le monde. La méthode du Merlin moldu pour faire ses bagages est beaucoup plus amusante » confia le drôle de zigoto.

Continuant à fredonner l'air, il retourna prendre son sac. Quand à Minerva, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle les bagages avaient été faits en utilisant plusieurs sorts informulés tout en dansant et chantant, ou consternée par ce comportement peu digne d'un sage tel que Dumbledore. Peut-être que la guerre avait fait plus de ravages qu'il n'y paraissait sur le vieux loufoque comme disaient certains élèves et personnalités du monde magique.

« D'ailleurs, Ma Chère…, reprit Albus. Ce Disney a inventé une autre formule pour transformer les citrouilles en carrosse. Je suis sûr qu'elle intéresserait Pomona pour les cours de botanique, ou peut-être vous ? Cela faisait à peu près ça :

**Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou… **»

Voyant qu'Albus était prêt en l'embringuer dans un de ses délires, la directrice des griffondors fondit sur la porte en criant « Bonnes Vacances Albus ! » ignorant les appels de son ami jurant que les élèves adoreraient.

Vraiment... Minerva était plus qu'heureuse de partir en vacances loin de toutes les folies de Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Merci à mes deux petits monstres que je garde le soir et qui me font redécouvrir les classiques Disney de mon enfance.

Thuban.


End file.
